Histoire d'une Vie
by SummeRon
Summary: Bouleversement dans la vie de deux âmes.... soeurs ?RH


_Voilà un petit OS , qui m'est venu un soir de ... déprime il faut le dire._

_J'espère tout de même que vous l'aimerez._

_Bonne lecture._

**Histoire d'une vie**

Une nuit, une jeune femme, une dispute, un sanglot.

Un soir, un jeune homme, un emportement, une gifle.

- _Mione attend moi !_

- _Laisse-moi !_

Le jeune homme courait sur le pavé humide de cette ville qu'il aimait tant. La jeune femme fuyait à travers les rues plongées dans l'obscurité. Tant d'espace les séparait. Mais un lien invisible les unissait depuis des années. Un lien qui paraissait indestructible. Plus fort que la vie, et la mort certainement. Mais ce lien était en train de se briser en cette soirée d'hiver.

Elle courait trop vite, il n'était pas assez rapide. Il le savait : il ne la rattraperait pas. Il fallait pourtant lui parler, il devait éclaircir les raisons de sa fuite. Alors il se lança :

- _Pourquoi Mione ? Pourquoi ?_

S'en était trop, il osait demander pourquoi. Pourquoi LUI ne comprenait pas ? Comment faisait-il pour la blesser, la torturer intérieurement et après prononcer ces mots ? Elle le pensait pourtant si proche d'elle et de ses sentiments. Une erreur apparemment. Trop d'excès dans cette soirée, ce qu'il avait fait et maintenant ce qu'il disait. Alors vivement elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Ces yeux trahissaient son mal-être. Il l'avait déçu au plus profond d'elle même. Cette situation lui paraissait aberrante. Il se tenait devant elle, le regard lourd d'incompréhension, osant prononcer ces mots si difficiles à entendre : « Pourquoi ? »

- _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Ron ? Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? A moi ça m'avait semblé si évident. _La gorge nouée elle se devait pourtant de lui parler.

- _A moi non ! Tu le sais : je suis stupide !_

- _Ne joue pas à ça Ron ! _Les larmes menaçaient de couler mais qu'importe puisque les gouttes de pluie commençaient lentement à rouler le long de sa nuque. Il ne verrait pas ses larmes et de toute façon il ne les comprendrait pas.

- _A quoi je joue ?_

- _A renverser la situation. Ne te fais pas passer pour la victime de l'histoire. C'est trop facile !_ Il faisait toujours ça lorsqu'ils se disputaient étant adolescents. Et lui continuait.

- _Très bien, mais explique moi ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une gifle ?_

- _Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter toutes les larmes que j'ai versées ? Dis-le moi ! _

« Et les larmes que je verse encore » pensa t-elle.

- _Mais je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer..._

- _Tu as une drôle de manière de le montrer ! _Elle ne le supportait plus, il lui avait fait trop de mal, il fallait que tout ça s'arrête, et tout de suite._ "Tu es si prévisible Ron. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour me tromper sur toi, encore et encore. Vas t'en Ron, je t'en prie...Va la rejoindre..."_

- _De quoi tu parles ?_

- _Arrêtes de faire l'innocent je vous ai vu tous les deux au restaurant ce midi ! _Elle s'emportait, son visage ne cachait plus sa fureur. « _Tu vois Ron la nuit qu'on a passé ensemble était pour moi une promesse sur l'avenir. Cette nuit que j'attendais depuis mes 17 ans. On avait partagé un moment unique. Tu viens de le rompre en étant avec cette femme sous mes yeux. Comment as-tu peux me faire ça, ou plutôt nous faire ça ? »_

- _Je ne voulais pas je t'assure, mais ... Je vais arrêter je te le promet, et après je serais libre de..._

- _Et libre pour quoi Ron ? Pour moi ?_ Il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait servir de lot de consolation, de second choix ?

- _Oui pour toi._

- _Non Ron, tu as trop changé. Tu n'es plus le même. Je te croyais respectueux, mais je me suis trompée. Parfois je... je me déteste de t'aimer. Tu es si... pitoyable ! _Les larmes coulaient rageusement sur son visage alors que ses sentiments quittaient son cœur, le laissant vide.

- _Mais Mione tu es tout pour moi. Elle ce n'est rien, elle n'est pas importante._ Le jeune homme sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que sa vie ne dépendait que d'elle ? Qu'il serait prêt à mourir pour elle, que sur un de ses gestes il lui offrait son âme ? Les larmes de plus en plus menaçantes le jeune homme vu les mêmes dans les yeux de sa bien aimée.

- _Je ne peux plus te croire Ron. C'est trop dur. Tu as changé ma vie et petit à petit tu détruis tout ce que tu avais construit en moi. Je t'en prie essaye de comprendre !_ _Essaye de comprendre que tu ne peux pas réparer ta trahison. Je te vois déjà venir : on ne s'était rien promis en couchant ensemble, mais bon Dieu Ron c'est toi qui me l'a dit à Poudlard : » un jour on se trouvera, et on se construira à deux ». Je ne l'ai pas inventé ça Ron, tu me l'as bien dit ?_

- _Oui mais... Je le pense toujours Mione. C'est juste que..._

_- Arrête Ron ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu n'as pas su résister au charme de cette jeune femme, que c'est naturel chez un homme. Merde Ron, tu m'entends merde ! Il y a 24 heures tu étais blottis contre moi, on venait d'atteindre l'extase et tu m'avouais que tu m'aimais. Et là je... tu... on est en train de tourner en rond ! Arrêtons tant qu'il est encore temps, et que mon cœur n'est pas brisé à tout jamais._

Des larmes désormais silencieuses couraient le long des joues d'Hermione. Comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus cette conversation. Comme si son corps ne répondait plus à rien, vivait indépendamment d'elle. Son cœur, qu'elle avait tant protégé, venait de se fendre. Encore une fois. Toujours à cause de lui, ou grâce à lui. La souffrance était en train de la consumer à petit feu. Elle lui demandait de comprendre, mais elle, comprenait-elle ce qu'elle vivait en ces lieux ?

- _Je ne peux pas. Tu me demandes de t'oublier ! Comme si toi tu allais pouvoir le faire !_ La voix rauque du jeune homme venait de transpercer l'atmosphère. Dans le même temps des cris déchirants résonnaient dans son coeur. Mais rien ne sortait, il sentait que la situation lui échappait. Il était en train de la perdre, et pourtant il avait toujours espoir. Sa présence lui était nécessaire, vitale comme l'air qu'il respirait difficilement en ce moment.

- _Tu te sens si indispensable que ça Ron ?_ Cette souffrance... stop...

- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Moi je suis incapable de t'oublier alors ne t'éloigne pas de moi. S'il te plait... _

- _C'est trop douloureux. Te sentir près de moi m'est devenue insupportable._

- _Pourquoi Mione ? Je suis le même je t'assure. Je n'ai jamais changé._

- _Parce qu'il n'y pas d'avenir entre nous ! Il n'y en a plus..._

- _Ne dis pas ça Mione, pardonne moi. Tout peut s'arranger j'en suis sur._

- _Non Ron, rien ne peut s'arranger, plus maintenant_, termina Hermione en s'éloignant.

Une nuit, une jeune femme, une explication, un coeur brisé.

Un soir, un jeune homme, un déchirement, une larme.

**FIN**

****

_Je vous avais prévenu j'étais déprrimée )_

_Nouvelle chanson : une ptite review, ça fait sourire,_

_une ptite review, ça fait plaisir ! _


End file.
